Optical scanners are electromechanical devices used to capture and digitize images. For example, an optical scanner may be used to capture the image of printed matter on a sheet of paper. The digitized image may then be electronically stored and/or processed. The typical optical scanner includes a housing having power cord receptacle for receiving a power cord, a light source, various lenses, mirrors and other optical components. An optical carriage is typically moveably supported in the housing. A motor drives the optical carriage.
Typically prior to packaging of a scanner, the optical carriage is manually locked so that it cannot, relative to the housing, move during shipment. Otherwise, the optical carriage may move around and cause the optical components of the scanner to get out of proper alignment or cause damage to components of the scanner. Such manual locking scanners are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,977 to Thelen et al, and assigned to the assignee of the present application.
Prior to use of the scanner, these manual systems must be unlocked. Failure to unlock the system could potentially damage the motor, if the user attempts to operate the scanner with the optical carriage in the locked position. Additionally, if the scanner is moved to a new location, after it has been removed from the packaging and used, it is desirable to lock the optical scanner during the move to prevent damage to the components of the scanner. Of course, the carriage must be unlocked after the move is complete to allow use of the scanner.